From friends to Lovers
by AngelicPoptart1
Summary: I thought that hiding my gender from Red was going to be easy, but the more time I spend with him, the more I want to show him who I truly am. I am not who he thinks I am, and I can't go on pretending. M for later chapters with Lemons.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Yellow's eyes drifted open slowly as she regained consciousness, lifting her head off the smooth, blue surface that her head was resting on. The surface seemed slightly scaly and moist and the smell of the salt water invaded Yellow's nose. 'The ocean? But how?' Confusion began to settle into Yellow's head as she tried to comprehend what was going on. The last thing she remembered was speaking with the unknown legendary bird Pokémon, then darkness. She vaguely remembered dreaming about Pika and Red, but it seemed like just a blur to her now. Yellow was unsure where she was or how she even got there, but she was so groggy that it took her a minute to realize she was laying on top of a surfing Pokémon. A Gyarados? But the only person who had a Gyarados was...

"Huh...?" She began, lifting her head up to take in her surroundings. She was still groggy with sleep that she hadn't even noticed the dark haired male sitting next to her until he spoke.

"Hey, are you awake?"

Yellow jumped up in fright, whipping her head in the direction of the male who was smiling down at her softly; the sight of his face making her heart flutter. Red!

"Uwaaah?! No way! I, I fell asleep again...!" She yelled in surprise, the sudden realization hitting her. "Where is Lance and the giant bird Pokémon?!"

Red let out a little chuckle as he turned his eyes back to the ocean, watching the waves as Gyara swam on, a look of triumph crossed his face. "Your attack blasted Lance somewhere and that Pokémon flew out west."

Yellow couldn't help but blush at Red's expression, feeling quiet proud of her accomplishments, then turned her head towards the ocean, watching the water in silence. Now that Red was found safe and sound, it felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders and she felt like she could finally be at peace. She let out a soft sigh and brushed her bangs out of her face as the wind toyed with her hair. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught of glimpse of Red's face, so calm and collected and she couldn't help but blush. When she had first heard that Red had gone missing, she immediately thought the worse and it felt like a part of her had broken, but now, as she sat atop the surfing dragon, she couldn't help but feel like that missing piece of her had been replaced. Red had always been someone who was special to her, but in the moments while Red was still MIA, she truly realized just how special he was to her. Red was such a brave trainer who cared about his Pokémon and everyone he met along the way, and Yellow looked up to him because of that. He didn't need to help her all those years ago when she was being attacked by the ramped Dratini, but the fact that he did even though he didn't even know her back then, made her see just how nice of a guy Red was.

"Hey..." Red began, turning to look at Yellow who immediately pulled her eyes away from the ocean water to look at him. "What was the Legendary Pokémon anyways?" he asked, curiosity in his voice.

Yellow thought for a moment, going over all the Pokémon that she was familiar with in her head, but when she tried to picture the appearance of the bird in her head, a name didn't come to mind. "I actually... Don't know... I thought that you would know, Red."

Red chuckled and placed his arm behind his head, giving her an apologetic look. "I may be a great Pokémon trainer, but I am not familiar with that Pokémon either," he admitted, causing Yellow to laugh at him teasingly.

As Yellow and Red were engrossed in their own conversation, the other passengers on the Gyarados were lost in their own conversation as well. Green, Blue, Bill and Blaine, all of whom where now traveling with Red, were busy talking amongst themselves, lost in conversation.

"Hey Blue..." Bill began, causing the female to turn her head in his direction.

"Yes?"

"It's Yellow... I think he's really a girl. Blaine-san says he saw a ponytail when the hat came off earlier, and Green told me he already though so, from when he trained with her a while ago..."

Blue had to chuckle at Bill's words since she had known all along and found it humorous that it had taken this long for them to find out. She knew it would be only a matter of time, but she definitely though it would have been obvious enough in itself.

"... So then, Red is the only one who doesn't know?!" she asked them in amusement, smirking at the two as they conversed with one another further up on the Pokémon.

"Yeah...We should probably tell him!"

Blue smirked at Bill and shot him a wink. She was interested to see what would happen between the two and how the truth would affect Red and Yellow's relationship.

"No, Don't. Let's wait and see how long it takes him to figure it all out," she said with a hardy laugh, her eyes landing on the two once again.

"The battle's finally over..." Yellow finally said, trying the words out on her tongue. It felt weird to speak the truth, but it also felt good. It was nice to know that they no longer had to worry about Lance or the other members of the Shitnoue ever again.

"You did great work, so thank you Yellow!"

Yellow couldn't help but blush at Red's words. It felt nice to hear those words come from his mouth and it made Yellow feel even more proud.

Something small and soft touched Yellow's hand and her eyes fell to Pika who had squeezed his way between her and Red. With a small smile, Yellow placed her hand on Pika's back and gently stoked his fur at the same time that Red place his hand on his head.

Yellow felt almost lonely now as he stroked the Pikachu's fur, knowing full well that this was probably the last time she would get to hold the Pikachu since Pika would probably be leaving with Red once they finished crossing the ocean. She knew it was selfish of her to feel unhappy, but it was always lonely to say goodbye to a friend and with the amount of time Yellow had spent with Pika, they had began to become really good friends.

"So, What kinds of things did you do, Pika?" Red asked his Pokémon, stoking the fur between its large ears. His expression seemed almost sad to Yellow so she watched him with curiosity. "I would travel with it again, but Pika seems to have taken a big liking to you..."

Yellow was taking off guard by Red's words. What did it mean? Was he just going to stop traveling with Pikachu and give it to her? No! He couldn't possibly. Pikachu was his Pokémon. He had raised it and made it stronger. It wouldn't be right to just accept Pikachu like that without even paying attention to Pikachu's feelings. Yellow was about to speak up when Red cut her off with a small laugh.

"To solve the issue, how about we all live together?!" Red said, throwing his arm behind his head once again.

Yellow's face turned a bright red colour as all her blood rushed to her face because of Red's proposal. It was so sudden, and was he being serious? Yellow wasn't sure what to say, so she just focused on not falling off Gyara in shock.

"R-Red... I..." was all she was able to say.

"Why not? I mean, we are both going back to Kanto anyways; that way Pika can be with both of us! It could be fun! I know this little place in viridian forest where..."

Yellow had stopped listening by now, her head full of thoughts. It all sounded like such a good idea to her. She could be with her friends, but then, Red thought that she was a boy; what would happen when Red found out? Would things be different between them? Yellow's heart began to flutter in her chest as the uncertainties began to build up in her mind.

Red watched her in confusion, unsure if what he said had offended Yellow.

"Yellow... I am sorry if I offended you... I guess I just got a little excited thinking about Pika being happy with both of us around..." Red said, his tone lowering to an apologetic tone. Yellow bit down on her lip and kept her eyes adverted.

'_Great... Now I made him feel like he offended me... but what's the big deal? I mean, so what if Red finds out I'm a girl... It wouldn't change anything between u, would it? Red isn't like that... Red wouldn't...'_

Yellow smiled up at Red with an apologetic grin, making Red's expression change to a confused one.

"Sorry Red, it was just so sudden..." She turned to look at Pika who was looking up at her with big eyes, waiting for an answer. "Would it make you happier, Pika, if I were to live with you and Red?"

Instantly, the Pokémon nodded it's head and smiled softly at the girl.

'_Well... I guess I could always hide my true gender from him just a little bit longer...'_

...

AN: Thanks so much for reading! I've taken a Hiatus from writing for awhile, so I apologize if the prologue was kind of bland and poorly written. I PROMISE I'LL BE BETTER!

Stick around for more chapters!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Yellow's POV**

I watched silently from the kitchen window as Red trained with Pika in the backyard. It had almost been three years since we had moved into the house in the Viridian forest together and for those three years, I had somehow managed to keep my true gender a secret. Either I was too good at hiding who I really was, or Red was just too dense to notice; but either way, I was getting tired of this whole facade. Over the last three years it just kept getting harder and harder to hide my body, and now, as I entered my young adult years, my body was completely developed. It became an everyday struggle to enter the washroom, shower and head back to my room without being noticed, and don't even get me started on having to hide my curves. Womanhood had hit me well, giving me a body that any other woman would die to have, but to keep my gender from Red, I was constantly having to hide my curves with baggy clothing and bandages. I was never bothered by the fact that I had to hide my gender, but hiding something so crucial from Red seemed so bad, but I was in too deep now to just come out to him with the truth, no, but I did eventually want to break the news to him. How would he act towards me after? Would he want me to move out and would it destroy the strong bond we had? How would I even tell him? _'Hey Red, Guess what! I've been a woman this whole time!'_? No way!

I let my head press against the cool window and let out a soft sigh, resting my chest against the window sill. The whole ordeal with telling Red the truth was always so stressful, but it was constantly on my mind. I regretted not telling Red sooner, but I guess I was just afraid about what it would do to our friendship and I was afraid of not seeing Pika again. I guess it was selfish of me back then, but it isn't like it matters now. I am so wrapped up tight with every lie I had ever said to Red. I guess part of me always knew the time would come when I would have to finally reveal who I really was, but I never thought it would be this hard.

I pushed myself up off the window sill and sighed at the male once more before making my way over to the kitchen to grab a drink. After filling my cup full of cold water, I headed to the kitchen table to sit down, placing the glass in front of me on the smooth surface. I propped my elbow up and rested my cheek on my palm absentmindedly and before I knew it, my mind was wondering once again, thinking about how I should tell Red the truth; a way that would spare his feelings and wouldn't hurt our friendship, but I knew that no matter how gently I told him, or even how he took it, I would always feel bad for lying to him for so many years, then again, he never did really bother to ask me whether I was a boy or not, he really did just assume, so it wouldn't be entirely my fault, but I still went along with it without correcting him. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I hadn't heard Red come in until he took a seat next to me and smiled largely at me. His clothes were beaten up a bit and there was dirt on his face, but he smiled at me like he didn't even notice and I had to smile at him as well.

"Thinking about stuff again, Yellow?" He teased me, moving his face close to mine mockingly. I felt my face heat up as he come closer to me and I quickly adverted my eyes to avoid awkward eye contact. I had begun to notice with the amount of time I spent with Red, that it was getting harder and harder to talk to him, not only because of my guilty conscious, but because my body seemed to freeze up whenever he got to close and my heart would begin to flutter in my chest. I seemed to worry about Red a lot, more than I used too and I couldn't seem to stop thinking about him. It was driving me nuts! I use to think about Pokémon and drawing and filling up my pokedex, but it seemed like the thoughts of Red were pushing the rest of my important thoughts to a dusty corner in my mind.

"Yellow...? Are you okay? You're kinda... hot," I couldn't help but blush dark again at his words. I knew he didn't mean the attractive kind of hot and more like the temperature hot, but the words still seemed to make my heart flutter.

"I... I think it's the heat," I chuckled slightly, turning my head to look at him to keep him from suspecting anything else, "I was actually going to go into town now, in a minute, to pick up some things. Did you need anything?"

I was trying to give myself a reason to get out of the house and away from Red and a trip into town seemed convincible enough not to be questioned. I was feeling pretty good about myself as I got up to leave, but as Red stood up and began to make his way over to front door with me, my complete self-confidence plummeted. Let me guess... He wants to come too, right...?

"Great! I was actually thinking about going into town to grab a few things as well. We could go together!"

'_Just great'_

"Great! The more... the... merrier...?" I said with a nervous laugh and sighed internally, slapping myself for my lack of back bone. I wanted to get away from Red and now he was just inviting himself along to my trip to the village. I guess I can't really do anything about it, it is a free country after all..

Without saying anything else, I headed outside, allowing Red to shut and lock the door. Before he could finish, I was already making my way down the path of our house and towards town, trying to put some distance between us, but it proved fruitless was Red ran to catch up to me, starting a conversation that I knew I would be sucked into in an instant.

...

Once we had finally reached into town, Red's conversation had become so interesting that I couldn't help but listen to what he said. By then I had completely forgotten about wanting to be alone and was now somewhat enjoying Red's company. I still wasn't quite sure why Red had wanted to come in the first place, but I was now somewhat glad he had decided to come because it made the trip a little more bearable.

"And then Pika..." Red was saying, continuing one of his stories when he suddenly stopped and a large smile had crossed his face. I was just about to ask him what was up when he turned to me with an excited expression. "I'll catch up with you later, Yellow!"

I watched as Red took off into the crowd of people and I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Red was always getting distracted and running off to do things. I watched after him until he disappeared in the crowd, but it was only at that moment that I had remembered that I had forgotten to ask Red what he wanted for dinner. Without thinking, I took off into the crowd of people in search for him. I wasn't sure where he had gone, but since something nearby had caught his attention, I knew he would probably be at a kiosk somewhere. I search through the crowd for a while, and to my surprise, I couldn't find him anywhere. It was only after the crowd had subsided that I saw where Red had gone. He was standing a bit away from the market area in a secluded area, talking to someone who had their back turned towards me. For some reason it felt like I knew this person, but it wasn't until they turned around did I fully realize who it was. Blue.

My heart began to throb with pain as I watched Red interact with Blue. Red had always looked at Blue differently than he looked at anyone else, and for some reason, it always upset me, but why was Blue here? I thought she was suppose to be in Johto..

...

AN: Thanks to everyone who had followed my story thus far! I hope this chapter was a bit better than the prologue since I got to warm up a bit. I hope you keep reading and I would love some reviews telling me how you like the story so far!


	3. Chapter 2

Red's POV

I watched as Pika demonstrated his new moves, zipping around me and creating a ball of electric around it's body. I was becoming more and more impressed with my little partner and since I had gotten him back from Yellow, I had noticed that it's strength had improved quiet a bit. Pika had finished running circles around me and them jumped up into my arms, nestling it's small face into my chest.

"Piikaaa!" It squealed in delight, causing me to chuckle a bit and pet it's head.

"How about we go and get some food? Knowing Yellow, he probably has some food ready for us." It was true, Yellow always seemed to have dinner and snacks ready for us every time we were out doing things. Yellow would have made a great housewife if he was a girl.

I was on my way into the house when my phone rang. Unknown number. I quickly answered it, worried that it would be an important call, but the voice on the other end was familiar and it made my face light up.

"Hey Red! I am visiting Kanto for a little while and I was hoping we could meet up," the voice on the other line said to me. I knew that voice all too well.

"Blue! It's great hearing from you! Yeah! It'd be nice to see you, I would love to meet up." With that she hung up.

I smiled to myself happily then looked down at pika. "Looks like we will be going out to see Blue today," I told him, making my way over to the back door where I let myself in. To my surprise, Yellow hadn't made anything to eat, but it was fine with me since I would be going out anyways. Yellow was sitting at the kitchen table so I walked over to him and loomed over him. It was funny how small Yellow was compared to me. Although he was only 2 years younger than me, I pretty much towered over him.

"I need to go into town to get some food," he said to me, which was ironic because I needed to as well. I thought that I might as well accompany him since we were both going in the same direction anyways.

"Great, I actually have to go into townanyways. I'll come with you,"

The look on Yellow's face suggested that he didn't want company, but since I was going anyways, it couldn't have been helped. I followed Yellow to the door and instead of waiting for me to lock up, he kept walking, trying to put distance between up. Wanting to be annoying though, I quickly caught up with him and began telling him stories about my adventures all over Kanto, knowing he couldn't resist talking about them. Before long, I had his complete undivided attention, which made me happy for some reason. Before I knew it, we were already reaching the market. I was already in the middle of a story when we got there, but since Yellow didn't want me to be there with him anyways, I knew I should probably just leave.

"I'll catch you later," I told him before running off into the crown to search for Blue. The market was already pretty busy so it took a little while to actually find Blue, but when I did, I ran up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She was too busy looking at a Pokemon glass carving that she didn't know I was there, so she jumped in fright. I couldn't help but laugh at her as she jumped, but when she turned around she threw her arms around my neck and smiled large.

"Red! Wow! It's been years! Look at you! You're all grown up!"

She was lying. I hadn't grown up at all, it was her that had grown up. She was almost as tall as me and her body had definitely had mature. I tried to keep my eyes off he breasts, but as she hugged me, I felt them press against me, causing me to blush.

"So have you, Blue." I managed to say with a steady voice, causing her to smile. She released me from her hug and her eyes went back to the carving.

"It seems you like that," I noted, chuckling slightly at her. She didn't even turn her face towards me, but I could see she was smiling at my words. I couldn't help but notice how cute it was.

"Yeah, it's cute."

The sculpture was of two Eevees cuddling together. The base was made to look like hill.

Without much hesitation, I pulled some yen out of my pocket and paid the shop keeper before smiling at Blue who looked slightly confused.

"It's yours," I said to her, placing a hand on her head. "It's a welcome back present."

Blue looked at me, her face slightly red from embarrassment and I noted that she was even more cute when she blushed. Without saying anything, she wrapped her arms around me again.

"Thank you, Red," she whispered into my shoulder and I couldn't help but blush dark once again. Before I could say anything else, she had my wrist in her hand and was pulling me off into another direction. I couldn't help but laugh and allowed her to pull me off into another direction.

I was surprised to see that she had pulled me away from the crowd and into a less crowded area.

"Hey Red, since I am only here for a little while, lets do lots of things together, okay? She asked me and I couldn't help but smile at her again. It sounded like fun to me.

"What did you feel like doing?" I asked her, but at first she didn't reply. Her gaze was fixed in another direction. "Blue?"

She quickly turned to look at me and smiled. "Sorry, I thought I saw someone I knew, but it might have just been my imagination."

I looked over into the crowd for a moment, then turned back to Blue.

"Lets go watch the sunset together." It was just a strange request, but I laughed. If that is what Blue wanted to do, then I would do it, but as I looked up to the sky I realized just how dark the sky actually was.

"Oh! It looks like I trained a little longer than I thought. Where did you want to go?" Without saying a word, Blue grabbed me once again and pulled me away into another direction leading away from the market. Once we had come to the bottom of a hill did I realize just where we were.

By the time we had reached the top of the hill, the sky was already starting to darken. I sat down on a patch of grass and watched as Blue took a seat next to me. As she sat close to me, I could feel her body heat. She moved closer to me so that her body was against mine and sighed happily as the sun began to dip down behind the surrounding mountains.

"I really missed you, Red," she said to me, placing her head on my shoulder. I smiled to myself and kept my eyes on the sky. Blue shifted against me so I looked down and that's when I notice her face was inches from mine, looking at me with half-lidded eyes.

"B-Blue..." I managed to say softly before she pressed her lips softly against mine, taking me back a bit. I returned the kiss, but broke away after a moment to look at her. Blue had always called me cute but I never knew she actually had feelings for me. I was a bit confused about my feelings towards her, but I knew that there may or may not be something there.

"Aren't you going to ask me where I am spending the night and then try to

Convince me to sleep over at your house?"

I looked at her for a minute in confusion, unsure if she actually wanted me too or not, so I decided to go out on a limb and do what she wanted.

"Where are you sleeping tonight? The back alley you say?! Why that's terrible! Come sleep at my house instead," I said jokingly, earning myself a laugh from Blue.

"No, I don't want to impose," she replied, making me feel completely stupid.

"Why not? I thought you were making me ask you because you wanted me too ask you,"

"No, I just wanted to see if you were concerned about me, that's all."

"It wouldn't be a good idea anyway, with Yellow living with me and all. There isn't a spare room."

She made a face at this, almost like she actually did want me to invite her over for the night. She was confusing me.

"In that case, I'll sleep in your room with you!"

I was taken off guard a bit by her words. Did she really want to sleep with me? Get it together Red, it isn't like that.

"Umm... But what about Yellow? I don't want-"

"She's fine! She isn't going to care!"

I blinked at her, confused. Why was she saying 'she'

"She?"

Blue gave a small smirk, but it quickly faded like she didn't want me to see it.

"I meant he, sorry. I am a bit tired."

She did look tired. I let out a sigh and smiled at her a bit.

"Alright, lets head home, Yellow will probably have dinner made already," and with that, I stood up and lead Blue to the house that I shared with Yellow. I knew Yellow would be happy to see Blue.

It wasn't long before we reached the house and before I even walked through the door, I could already smell Yellow's cooking.

"Just in time!" I exclaimed excitedly and walked in. Yellow, who was standing in the kitchen turned to greet us. His expression changed from a happy one to a shocked one.

"Blue?" He asked in shock then looked from Blue to me as if asking for an explanation.

"Blue will be spending the night with us tonight and will be sleeping in my room. Please make a plate for her as well."

I didn't stay long enough to hear Yellow's response, instead I took off to my room to tidy up a bit and to set up the extra mattress for me to sleep on.


End file.
